


Ibuki Mioda/Sonia Nevermind - Princess & The Punk

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dirty Talk, Erotica, F/F, Futa Cock, Futanari, Harems, Huge Load, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punk, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smug Punk, Smut, Submission, Swearing, Thick Cock - Freeform, Tongue Piercings, excessive cum, huge cock, huge tits, monster cock, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: Sonia Nevermind has been hearing the loud moans and pounding noises coming from Ibuki Mioda's cabin for weeks. Sonia has a feeling she knows what's going on, and the dirty minded Ultimate Princess wants in on the action. Perhaps catching Ibuki alone in the showers will lead to the perfect opportunity to let the punk know what she wants?





	Ibuki Mioda/Sonia Nevermind - Princess & The Punk

There is quite the difference between sheltered and innocent. Sonia Nevermind, for example, was a sheltered woman, having lived a life of luxury and royalty, but she was hardly innocent. Then again, you'd have to go beyond innocent and be totally stupid not to notice the situation by this point. Everyone knew, but no one wanted to be the first to bring it up. 

After all, there was no way Sonia was going to be able to just walk up the teams favourite punk rocker, Ibuki Mioda, and ask politely "Goodness Ibuki, could you possibly stop fucking the other girls so very hard at night? It's quite hard to sleep with Mahiru screaming for you to pound her into a pregnant mess."

The wild Ibuki had made her home on the island in very quick fashion. The enthusiastic musician took to the place with her trademark overexcitement, and she took to the cute girls who had come with her just as fast. She started by teasing Mikan Tsumiki, who was so nervy and unsure that it was almost too easy to convince her to visit Ibuki's cabin that same night. That was the first time the group heard the tell-tale signs of action at Ibuki's place. The pounding, the shaking, the screams of delight. Sonia was beetroot red as she listened to the lewd sounds that came from Ibuki's cabin.

Mikan was obsessed by the next day, clinging onto Ibuki as much as possible while the punk rocker just grinned. Mahiru Koizumi was intrigued by Mikan's sudden shift in attitude, and decided to try and get the scoop by scouting out Ibuki's cabin. Well, Ibuki found out, and decided to teach Mahiru what was going on in a much more personal way, dragging the redhead photographer into her cabin like the punk thug she was. After yet another night of Ibuki's cabin sounding like a porno set, Mahiru was now clinging onto her OTHER arm while Mikan grabbed the other. Ibuki seemed to be grinning wider and wider each day.

Peko Pekoyama tried to interrupt the proceedings one night, complaining about her master being kept awake. Amazingly, she declared she had a NEW master that very next night, and she was Ibuki Mioda. Akane Owari wanted to challenge her, sensing the overwhelming energy that Ibuki radiated as she was surrounded by three beautiful babes fawning over her. Ibuki accepted the challenge in her cabin that very night. Sonia couldn't help but note how beautiful and VERY loud Akane was as she screamed out for Ibuki to claim her prize.

Even from day 1, Sonia had been interested in Ibuki. Ibuki was beautiful and wild, with her hair and clothes designed to shock and excite. The way she stuck her studded tongue out and laughed like she didn't give a shit who was listening had intrigued the more refined and polite Sonia from the start. Sonia was no fool. She knew what was going on in Ibuki's cabin. The truth was, she wanted to join in. No, more than that. She wanted to be DRAGGED in. She wanted Ibuki to flash her that familiar grin and drag her into her cabin by her long, beautiful hair, and spend the entire night making Sonia part of her ever-growing harem of fucktoys. 

Sonia was a gorgeous woman, statuesque and regal. She had silky blonde hair and smooth model like legs, all while having a gorgeous set of voluptuous tits and an indecently fat ass. She'd seen the gazes she'd been getting since she hit 18. Girls biting their lips and looking longingly at her, boys slack-jawed with noticeable bulges in their pants. She knew she would be a prize that Ibuki just couldn't resist...she HOPED she was a prize Ibuki just couldn't resist...

Sonia played coy for a while. Fluffing up her hair, fluttering her eyes. This, of course, didn't even catch Ibuki's eye in the slightest. Ibuki was the physical opposite of the word "subtle", and these secretive displays of attraction went entirely over her head, especially with girls like Akane bending over and flashing her cleavage, and Miharu making a lewd blowjob motion when she thought no one but Ibuki was looking. 

Sonia pouted heavily as the other girls commanded Ibuki's attention. Chiaki would press her huge soft tits into her back and whisper into her ear. Pekoyama would keep grabbing and groping her while no one was watching. Akane just outright shoved her face into her tits and told her to put a baby in her. Ibuki REALLY liked that one. Akane was walking funny for days the next night, but she kept rubbing her belly in satisfaction.

Clearly, a less subtle approach was needed for Sonia to get what she needed.

Finding a time when Ibuki was alone was getting harder and harder each day. Ibuki's lust seemed totally endless, and she was usually with one or more of her favourite girls at all times. Sonia wanted to get Ibuki when she was totally alone and undistracted, and she finally found the perfect moment. After a late night swimming session, Ibuki slapped Chiaki and Mikan on the ass and sent them off to wait for her in her cabin, while she went to the nearby shower stalls to go rinse off. Sonia saw her moment right there. It was now or never.

Sonia stripped off in the changing rooms while she could hear Ibuki singing to herself in the showers. Frankly, everyone on the island could probably hear Ibuki singing to herself in the showers. The one thing louder than her voice while singing was the voices of her girls when she took them to her cabin. Sonia prepared as best she could. She tied her beautiful hair in a neat bun, wrapped her gorgeous figure in a sheer towel, and walked into the steamy showers.

Ibuki was facing away from Sonia and washing her hair at the time. Somehow, the upright hairdo didn't even seem to be bothered by the running water and stayed standing strong. The amount of gel in there must be ridiculous. Sonia looked up and down Ibuki's form from the back. Slender and thin, with a soft looking ass and slim hips. From behind, she didn't look like the girl who was making all her friends into sex-sleeves night after night, but something...confident radiated from Ibuki, even when she wasn't even looking at Sonia. Sonia licked her lips without thinking as she coughed quietly to try and get Ibuki's attention.

"That you, Miharu?" Ibuki asked without turning around. "I told ya not to sneak in here anymore! The last time we fucked in here, we clogged the drains, and Pekoyama was yelling at me for ages!" She chuckled to herself a little, "Ahh well, she did forgive me that night, huh? Alright! Let's FU-oh!" Ibuki turned around with a swift twist. Her eyes locked onto Sonia. Sonia's locked onto hers...then drifted downwards. Her eyes bulged out, and her hand covered her mouth as Sonia's whole understanding of anatomy was rendered outdated in seconds.

Ibuki was sporting a truly indecent cock. It looked entirely out of place on the smiling punk rocker. A meaty throbbing shaft of unrelenting fucking, hanging down to her knees. A fist sized cockhead swung lazily down, bright red and juicy, practically calling out for Sonia to give it a welcoming kiss. Thick, powerful veins ran up the overwhelming length to the base, where a set of fat, heavy, laden balls hung down. Those apple-sized cumbags almost seemed to churn the second Ibuki saw Sonia, knowing even before Ibuki herself did that they'd found a new container for the doubtlessly endless supply of thick, gooey jizz that waited within them.

Sonia's mouth hung open as she stared without speaking at Ibuki's truly unfair cock. It was unfair. It was totally unfair. A beautiful girl like Ibuki, with her ample pierced tits, gorgeous smile and slender waist, shouldn't be equipped with an epic bitch-breaking cock like this. Sonia should have at least had the CHOICE to resist her, but how could she? Ibuki was everything Sonia wanted. Sonia struggled to resist just getting on her knees and opening her jaw as wide as possible with the knowledge that Ibuki knew what to do with her. Sonia gulped, and a small trail of drool escaped her soft lips. Ibuki blinked in surprise for a moment, looked up and down Sonia, and she nodded to herself in appreciation. 

Ibuki's look of surprise shifted to that familiar, cocky grin. It was done. Right there, right then. There was no way Sonia was getting out of this shower without being part of Ibuki's ever-growing harem of fucksluts. But Ibuki was a patient woman. She wanted to hear what Sonia had to say. More than anything, she wanted to tease the flustered princess. She loved teasing pretty girls. Punks always do. Punks with monstrous cocks that love to fill up princesses especially.

"Evenin'!" Ibuki called out, waking Sonia from her cock-addled stupor. "As you can see, this shower is occupido! Buuuut, there's still room for a little one! You comin'?" Sonia looked into Ibuki's face and just mouthed like a goldfish for a moment. She had so many plans about how to start the conversation and what to say before she had walked in. All that gone in an instant, washed away by the overpowering image of Ibuki's thick meaty cock in her mind. "Y-y-yes! O-of course! Showering, washing. That's what I'm...that's why I'm..." Sonia shook her head. No, don't try and play subtle, she told herself. You came here for a reason. You came here to SEDUCE! So get seducing!

"No, no. I'm...uhh...I'm h-here for...I...*ahem*..." Sonia took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. She then shifted into a rather awkward pose, and slightly tugged down at her towel wrapped around her huge tits. "It's...why, it's warm in here, isn't it?" She asked Ibuki. "It's the showers, so yeah?" Ibuki replied with a questioning smile. Sonia cursed slightly at ruining her opening line. But there was no need to worry. She didn't quite notice, but Ibuki had noticed her showing off her towel-clad cleavage, and the inevitable reaction was stirring in her incredible loins. 

"I was just...I was...noticing that...you've been rather...p-popular with the other girls lately?" Sonia asked. Ibuki scratched the back of her head with an impish smile. "Oh, yeah. You noticed that, huh?" Everyone on the island has noticed that, Sonia thought to herself. "Well, I was just wondering...what you are up to with them? You know, when you go to your cabin...late at night?" Sonia shifted her position once again, trying to show off both her cleavage and part of her soft ass at the time. It was a rather awkward pose to pull off.

"Hmmm..." Ibuki made an over-exaggerated thinking pose. "Welllll...I could TELL you...but something tells me you've kind of got an idea already? Why don't YOU tell ME what I'm up to, Sonia?" Ibuki placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward. "What do YOU think is going on in my cabin?" Sonia blushed even heavier as Ibuki turned her own question back on her. 

"W-well, I couldn't say for sure..." Sonia remarked, "A-after all, I...I'm probably just getting the totally wrong idea..." "Nah, you're probably not." Ibuki declared, "I can see you keep glancing at me. I think you've got EXACTLY the right idea what's going on in my cabin...and if I was a betting gal...you're into it?" Sonia felt her already dripping pussy leak a little harder as Ibuki called her out. Ibuki was starting to take control here, just as Sonia wanted deep down.

"I don't...I mean...I would need to know exactly what was happening before I..." Sonia nervously explained, and Ibuki cut her off. "Alright, fine! Let me make it 100% clear what I'm doing with all those cute girls who I bring to my cabin each and every night." She began to quickly walk towards Sonia. Sonia in that moment knew what was about to happen. She could just see it in the expression in Ibuki's eyes. That familiar grin suddenly seemed a lot more...animalistic, like a predator staring down its prey right before a meal. Ibuki licked her lips and walked right up to the taller Sonia. Without a single word, she grabbed Sonia's head and yanked her down, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Sonia's eyes went wide as Ibuki's tongue danced along hers. Her first kiss had been taken from her by this pushy punk rocker, and the sheer dominance in the act made her shudder with adoration. Sonia was pushed hard against the wall as Ibuki's greedily stole a deep kiss, her studded tongue dancing with Sonia's. As Sonia was pushed against the wall, she felt any resistance slipping away as her gaze became hazy and needy. 

Ibuki roughly reached around and groped one of Sonia's fat asscheeks, showing without a word said that she was going to do whatever she wanted with Sonia's gorgeous boner-inducing form. Sonia wordlessly complied as she closed her eyes and began to clumsily kiss Ibuki back. Ibuki responded by slapping her ass with a firm meaty spank. Sonia clenched her butt as Ibuki returned to groping it with force. 

Sonia was a total dirty-minded virgin. Despite being over 18, she'd never even had a boyfriend or girlfriend. So forget having sex, the poor lusty babe had never even been kissed. So her first kiss being from Ibuki was...overwhelming, to say the least. Ibuki's tongue danced around her mouth and left her completely and utterly enraptured. Her knees felt weak from the combined make-out and groping, and without even noticing, she had wrapped her arms around Ibuki's neck to accept the controlling kiss completely. 

Ibuki took advantage of this by moving her other hand to squeeze Sonia's huge chest, mercilessly fondling every bit of her. Sonia was panting faster and faster into Ibuki's mouth as she was totally claimed from her mouth to her ass to her tits. In her mind, she knew there was one last place for Ibuki to conquer her before she could truely say she had made Sonia Nevermind into a loyal, loving fuckslut: her tight, virgin pussy. 

With her mouth and hands busy, Ibuki decided to REALLY play dirty. Sonia was entranced in her adoring kiss, and didn't notice Ibuki's steaming monster cock getting harder and harder, awakening to the knowledge that a fresh new cumdump had gone and invited herself to the party. Ibuki's hardening shaft throbbed and pulsed as it grew, and grew, and grew right between Sonia's legs. Sonia's eyes shot wide open as she suddenly felt Ibuki's scalding hot shaft rubbing against her virgin cunt, and Ibuki smiled into her kiss. 

Sonia was dizzy with submissive lust. Her mind awash with the thought of being pounded like a pornstar by her new punk master, her belly filled up with thick, pungent seed by Ibuki's iron hard fuckstaff. Her own lewd fantasies combined with Ibuki's skilled, hungry groping meant that poor Sonia couldn't help but start cumming all over Ibuki's straining cock right there. Ibuki kept her lips locked onto Sonia as her eyes rolled back and she began shuddering and moaning into the deep kiss. 

For even the most experienced of women, this overwhelming attack on the senses would be a 100% certain kill. They would be devoted to Ibuki Mioda like a fawning puppy from then on, deovted to slurping on her fat balls and draining her thick nut day after day, night after night. But for a total virgin like Sonia? It was mind-breaking. The first of many, many, MANY orgasms Ibuki would give her was going to be stuck in her mind forever as the moment she knew without a doubt she was going to be a pretty blonde fucktoy for this rough, rowdy punk.

Ibuki's veiny fuckpillar was now dripping in Sonia's sweet juices, and she hadn't even gotten balls deep into her yet! "Woooooah!" Ibuki mouthed as she slightly moved away from her commanding kiss, "You came HARD! I thought I'd have to lead you in a little more, but you REALLY want this, don't you?" She punctuated the "THIS" by thrusting her huge cock between Sonia's thick, soft thighs, eliciting another moan from the seduced royal. "I...I..." Sonia replied breathily, still dazed from her climax. 

"Mmmm..." She trailed a finger along Sonia's leaking pussy and licked it up like a sweet treat. "Oooh, just what I'd expect from a bourgeoius lady like you, Sonia! You're fucking delicious! Hmmm, lemme get a better taste of that sweet cunt..." She pushed Sonia against the wall and licked her lips. Sonia's eyes went wide open. "Y-y-you can't! I-I'll...I'll never be able to keep m-my voice in if you use..." "Use what? This?" Ibuki stuck her tongue out, wiggling her stud around with intent. "Yeah, this thing is a real cunt-claimer. I've had my girls cumming like a broken faucet by doing this. But you're one of my girls now, so shut your cute little mouth and cum like a whore for me, kay?"

Ibuki knelt down in a dash and dived in to Sonia's pink cunny like a woman coming out of a desert. She didn't just eat Sonia out, she practically devoured her, moving her lips and tongue in big, lewd motions to make sure every bit of that soft, sweet-smelling cunt was totally licked up. Sonia threw her head backwards in blissful surprise the second Ibuki's tongue stud rubbed against her folds. She grabbed onto Ibuki's head with her hands, but this was more to support her legs than to keep Ibuki in place. After all, there was no way in hell Ibuki was moving away until she'd gotten another fresh taste of Sonia's cum. Sonia was moaning LOUDLY as Ibuki licked and slurped her up with single minded desire.

If anyone had been doing what Sonia had done so many times over the past few weeks and been listening in, they would never have imagined the one moaning and crying out so loud was Sonia Nevermind. They especially wouldn't have assumed it was her when she starting shouting out in a very unfamiliar way. "Oh FUCK! SHIT! Your tongue feels too FUCKING GOOD! FUUUUUUCK!" She slapped her hands across her mouth in surprise at her own language. Ibuki seemed to glance up in interest, but her long tongue made no effort to stop in its relentless assault on Sonia's virgin cunny.

"Oh ho..." Ibuki mouthed, the vibrations of her voice tingling Sonia's pussy all the more, "You got a fuckin' sailors mouth there, Sonia baby? What a bad girl you are, swearing at me while all I'm tryin' to do is make you cum like a bitch in heat a few times, nothing wrong with that!" Sonia had her mouth covered so she wasn't able to respond to Ibuki's teasing, but her legs began to shake even more at the embarrassment. 

"Mmmmmm...." Sonia moaned in her hands as Ibuki continued to lick and slurp at her pussy. "Come on, Sonia!" Ibuki remarked, "I wanna hear more of your dirty mouth. I want you to call me a slut, I want you to worship my tongue, I want you to say all sorts of nasty shit you would never say to anyone else. That'll prove that you belong to me now, yeah? If you get all nasty and shout all sorts of dirty talk while I make you fuckin' cum?"

"Nnnnooooo...." Sonia moaned out through gritted teeth. She was sweating from the steam of the shower and from the overwhelming lust she was feeling. Ibuki made sure to lick along her smooth legs as she did, savouring every taste she could from her new blonde fuckdoll. "Yyyessssssssss..." Ibuki replied in a teasing tone. "You don't really have a choice, Sonia. I'm gonna make you cum like a fucking whore, and when you do, I bet your little swearing tick is gonna go into overdrive! You ready? Doesn't matter!" Ibuki reached around and groped both of Sonia's marshmellowy ass cheeks HARD as she dove as deep as she could into Sonia's pussy.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Sonia's moan devolved into a loud shout of bliss as Ibuki licked at her clit like a woman possessed. Sonia's hands moved downwards to grab Ibuki's hair and shove her face deeper into her snatch, urging her onwards. Ibuki responded to Sonia's outburst by gripping her ass tighter and moving her tongue faster. "FUCK YES, EAT MY PRETTY LITTLE CUNT, YOU HORSE COCKED PUNK! MAKE ME WORSHIP THAT FUCKING TONGUE STUD! MAKE THE ULTIMATE PRINCESS INTO THE ULTIMATE BITCH!" Sonia screamed out, her high pitched, beautiful voice clashing with the dirty language spewing from her mouth, "DON'T STOP! GET ME READY FOR THAT MONSTER COCK, YOU SHITBAG! FUCK YOU, GOING AROUND IMPREGNATING OTHER SLUTS WHEN I WAS WET AND READY FOR YOU WEEKS AGO? YOU COULD HAVE SLAPPED THAT REEKING, FAT COCK ALONG MY PRETTY FACE FROM DAY ONE AND HAD YOURSELF A CUMDUMP FROM THE START!" 

Sonia's face blushed red as she admitted how horny she had been for Ibuki for all this time, but her body was happy to her the truth come out. Sonia pushed her own hips forward, trying desperately to get more from Ibuki's studded tongue. "Mmmmm, if you like my dirty mouth so much, you should have been fucking it from the start..." Sonia sighed in bliss, her true feelings and truly dirty mouth coming out in full force.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck...mmmmmmmmm...." Sonia bit at her finger, "Slurp up my little pussy before you break it open like the fuckbeast you are, you cunt..." Ibuki responded to this by slapping both of Sonia's ass cheeks, causing her to squeak in surprise. "I-I'm sorry! I know I'm your fucktoy, but swearing makes me feel so goooood! Y-you should punish me for being so nasty! You should shove your whole fucking cock down my throat and spew your load in my guts like the single minded, blonde-obsessed, horse-cocked stud you ARRRRRRRRE!" 

Sonia gritted her teeth and shuddered violently as another orgasm washed over her, her already shaky legs only being held up by Ibuki's conquering grip on her ass. Ibuki smiled to herself as she lapped up more of Sonia's sweet cum like a fine wine, before pulling backwards with a gasp and a grin. "You've got some good ideas in that dirty little head of yours, Sonia!" Ibuki rose up to her full height once more. She was shorter than Sonia, but when she grabbed hold of Sonia's cheeks with a single hand, she seemed much, much bigger. "I don't punish dirty talkers, sweet thing. I reward them. So here's my reward for you," She gripped her hulking shaft in her other hand and slapped it against Sonia dominatingly, "I'm gonna take your virginity, make you my bitch, and pump a baby in you, juuuuust like you've always wanted!"

Sonia heard the words she'd been waiting to hear and hearts flashed in her eyes. "Yesssss..." She responded, more out of pure desire than responding to Ibuki's claim. Ibuki turned Sonia around and pushed up against her, sliding her fat cock between her bountiful ass cheeks and licking up the back of her neck. The cold stud on her tongue made Sonia shiver in anticipation as Ibuki whispered into her ear, "You'll never be satisfied with any other cock ever again...you'll be my pretty blonde bimbo fuck slave...you'll slurp at my balls when I tell you to, be my anal whore when I order you to, get fat with my kids when I demand that you do...and you'll love every. single. second of it. So tell me clearly, Sonia. Tell me that you're mine now, and ask me to shove every last inch of my cock deep into you...now..."

Ibuki moved backwards as Sonia's hips pushed against her. Sonia placed one hand against the shower walls and reached her other around to open her plump pussy lips, revealing the dripping, enticing pinkness within, never touched by anyone else. Sonia looked over her shoulder with a husky, seductive gaze, her only desire to be used by her new punk master. "I'm yours, Ibuki...please make it official...please take my virginity..."

Ibuki leered at Sonia like a wolf before grabbing her wide hips and positioning her cock at the soaking entrance to her new fucktoy. "Consider yourself claimed." Ibuki remarked, before she moved her hips back slightly, then slammed FULL FORCE into Sonia's open cunny. 

Sonia's head snapped backwards as the wave of fulfilling pleasure hit her like a tidal wave. It was beyond anything she could have imagined, the utter feeling of fullness pumping within her like a beating heart. For some reason, Sonia had expected Ibuki to go slow, be gentle with her. What a foolish notion. This wasn't like what she had read in textbooks, or seen on TV. This wasn't "making love." It was hardcore, animalistic fucking. It was breeding sex, a strong alpha mounting and mating with one of their precious harem like nature intended. Of course Ibuki wasn't going to go slow. She was going to take the pleasure she wanted from Sonia's plump, fuckable form in the way that suited HER. And Sonia couldn't have been happier.

"OH FUCK!" Ibuki shouted out, Sonia's undulating pink insides wrapping around her like a silken onahole, "SHIT! This pussy was MADE for monster cocks, huh? Perfect little whore! Glad I found you before you wandered off and got breeded by some other thick cocked stud! But now you're MINE, and you're not getting away from me!" She began pounding her hips hard as Sonia's head still lay backwards, her tongue rolling from her mouth in a most slovenly manner. This was clearly no princess or royal right now. This was just a bitch who needed to be rode hard and put away wet. Ibuki pumped her hips back and forth with dominance, and reached forward to grab Sonia's beautiful hair, gripping it tightly and using it make her pussy-wrecking pounding even more dangerous.

"FUUUUUCK YEAH!" Ibuki shouted out. The wet, meaty slaps were ringing out loud now, and it was quite certain that the majority of people on the island could hear Ibuki adding another to her growing harem. Miharu pouted at the noises, her pussy practically drooling in jealousy. Pekoyama seemed unsurprised. She had smelled the scent of a bitch in heat coming from Sonia for some weeks now. Chiaki smiled to herself, enjoying the ever present sounds of Ibuki pounding the brains out of a fellow conquest. Akane was fast asleep, snoring loudly, and totally missed the audio action, which she would be very upset about later on.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! OHHHHHHH!" Sonia finally let her voice ring out, and all she could bring herself to cry out was a deep, primal moan of sexual bliss. Never before had she felt pleasure like this, her rough master gripping her hair and pounding at her pussy with not a care in the world of Sonia's own pleasure. Ibuki knew she could be as rough as she wanted and Sonia would beg for more, and when she heard Sonia screaming out in pleasure, she responded by spanking her fat ass HARD. "You sound like a fucking wild animal, Sonia!" Ibuki remarked, "Did I break you already? Did I break your little virgin mind like a twig with my BIG. MEATY. COCK?" Every space was puncutated with a hard thrust. 

"You DIIIIIIIID!" Sonia cried out, "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN I CAN'T WIN AGAINST BIG COCK! OHHHH, I LOST! I LOST IN A SINGLE THRUST! I GIVE UP, YOU WIN! I'M JUST AN EMPTY HEADED SLUT FOR MONSTER COCK STUDS LIKE IBUKI MIODAAAAA!" Her very loud admission rang out, and delighted Ibuki to no end.

"That's what I like to hear! Lemme hear you scream some more before I pump my load into you!" She reached round and yanked Sonia upwards, pushing her huge tits against the shower wall and pressing hard against her. Ibuki's pierced nipples pressed against Sonia's back, tingling and teasing her as if the constant pussy pounding wasn't already making her into a well-fucked mush. Her upwards thrusts became even more deliberate and deadly, pinning Sonia to the wall with no chance of escape from her 100% certain impregnation cumshot that was building and broiling in her overstuffed ballsack. "TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, YOU PERFECT LITTLE PRINCESS SLUT! TELL ME WHAT YOU FUCKING NEED FROM ME!"

"I NEED YOUR CUM! I NEED TO BE DRENCHED IN YOUR FUCKING SEED! PLEASE BLESS MY EMPTY WOMB WITH A MONSTROUS CUMSHOT, I NEED TO BE PUT IN MY FUCKING PLACE BY A BIG DICKED PUNK WHO TREATS POOR AIR-HEADED BLONDE PRINCESSES LIKE FUCKDOLLS!" Sonia's eyes rolled back as she was pounded relentlessly, this new position allowing every single square inch of thick, veiny cock to pound her insides mercilessly. She felt filled up completely, her sensitive core being slammed and fucked by Ibuki's mind-breaking cock. She could feel her womb preparing space for the doubtlessly epic blast of gooey jizz building up for her. "P-PLEASE IBUKI! CUM INSIDE MEEEEEEEEE!"

Ibuki laughed once again. "Like I was gonna do anything else. I've been building up this nice, fresh load all day, AND IT'S GONNA BE JUST FOR YOU!" Ibuki's own eyes started to flutter as she gritted her teeth, the tell-tale signs of climax starting to boil in her guts. She could feel this was going to be a 1 of a kind cumshot, and had every intention of making sure it slammed into Sonia's womb like an arrow hitting a target. "OOOOOOOOH! GET PREGNANT, SONIAAAAAAAAAA!" Ibuki screamed out loud, before slamming her hips in to the very hilt, and letting the floodgates open up.

Ibuki's cumshot hit Sonia's insides like a shotgun. The sheer force of her jizz made Sonia's toes curl. Ibuki's cumshots did not fire off like regular cocks shoot jizz. She didn't let out a spurt. No, she let out a thick, streaming ROPE of cum, a truly mindblowing blast of hot, sticky futa spunk that filled up Sonia's waiting womb with ease. Ibuki's eyes started to roll backwards as she could feel Sonia's exceedingly tight cunt grip and stroke at her cock, draining her of relentless seed like it was possessed by a cum-starved succubus. Perhaps that's what she is, Ibuki thought to herself, a fucking demon here to drain every last drop from me and leave me an empty husk, because there's no way a pussy this perfect could be human.

But this was the power of the Ultimate Princess. She wasn't just high class in figure, manners and abilities, she had a first-rate high-class pussy as well. If anyone other than Ibuki had been filling her insides up with scalding hot jizz, they would have been drained and panting and broken within moments, their energy swallowed up by Sonia's remorselessly hungry cunt. But not Ibuki. The Ultimate Musician and her one of a kind cock may have been the only one in the world that could break Sonia Nevermind into the fuckdoll she now was. It was like they were perfect for one another.

Jizz rolled down Sonia and Ibuki's legs as Sonia's womb and pussy were filled to completion. Sonia rubbed her slightly swollen belly with a soft, motherly smile as Ibuki slowly managed to yank her fat cock out of Sonia's well pounded pussy, ropes of jizz still connecting the two together as Ibuki grabbed her cock in her hand and began spraying ropes of thick, juicy cum over Sonia's full ass and slender back. Sonia fell to her knees as Ibuki just continued to spray like a broken hosepipe, her teeth gritted in overwhelming release. Sonia managed to turn around, her back to the wall, and almost by instinct opened her mouth and closed her eyes.

The perfect target emerged for Ibuki to aim at, and she certainly did. Thick gooey shots of pure white jizz splashed into Sonia's open mouth for her to attempt to swallow, but the majority poured down her neck and onto her huge, swollen tits. The thought of those tits growing even larger with milk enticed another thick stream of jizz to pour out onto them as Sonia absent mindedly rubbed it into her skin. Sonia licked her lips and swallowed over and over, enjoying the delightful taste of her new masters seed, as Ibuki's shots finally began to recede, and the poor punk staggered backwards to fall onto a shower bench, totally and completely spent as Sonia continued to lap up her prize with air-headed delight.

Ibuki watched with a panting expression as Sonia greedily slurped up her exceedingly thick jizz and lapped it up from her huge tits. The lewd act caused Ibuki to grin once more, and suddenly Sonia noticed a stirring in Ibuki's cock. Despite the massive, unbelievable load it had spewed out, it began to slowly grow and thicken once again. Sonia stared enraptured as her master was soon ready to fuck her senseless once again.

"Yeah, I don't think you'll be able to deal with this alone, princess." Ibuki remarked. "You've got me reaaaaaaaaally worked up now. I'm in a real breeders rut, all thanks to you..." She got to her feet and stood tall before her, dominating and confident. "Let's go meet the others at my cabin...you girls can work on this little problem as a team from now on..." She cupped Sonia's face, looking up at Ibuki in total adoration, in her hand. "You're all mine now, little princess..." Sonia sighed blissfully at Ibuki's touch, her filled pussy melting as her punk master captured her heart for good.

Needless to say, the noises from Ibuki's cabin were louder than ever that night, and now they even included some pretty explicit swearing.


End file.
